Thinking Thoughtlessly
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Fiyero's first night travelling with Dorothy helps him reunite with someone close. Fluff. Half booksical.


**When I had my computer taken away, I wrote real stories with my pen and paper, as well as get really good grades. Don't you love fanfiction?**

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Scarecrow" Said Dorothy, before falling asleep, holding her small dog in her arms. They had found a little cottage in the woods, and they were quite lucky to have found it as the sun was setting so that the girl could go to sleep.<p>

Fiyero had heard about this Dorothy. Her House had killed Nessa, and then Elphaba came to avenge the death and reclaim her sister's shoes, which had been promised to her. Those shoes had sentimental value to Elphaba, and she made sure that Glinda knew this afterwards. Fiyero was still dumfounded and disappointed about how Glinda had betrayed her best friend, but then again he loved Fae more than Glinda it seemed, so he didn't mull on this too much.

Using Nessa's death was the lowest point of Glinda's career, and Fiyero hoped she knew that. Before he had swung in, he could tell that they had fought and when he had shown up just in time to take the place of the woman he loved. At least she turned him into a scarecrow. Glinda knew that Fiyero would give his life for her best friend, and so she saw him as a fit suitor. Maybe that's why she didn't let them beat him up.

Moments before that he had promised Elphaba that they would meet at Kiamo Ko They had spent the night together, getting along, and he wished that he could relive that night again. But due to his current situation, that wasn't about to happen.

Slowly, not to disturb the child, he pulled out a letter that the witch had inconspicuously dropped for him before she turned him into a scarecrow. This letter still hadn't been read, as the girl and her yappy little dog had come into the picture as well. Why could they have been so excited to see the wonderful fraud of Oz? Because Glinda said so. Dorothy had to be high though. There was no such place as Kansas, and even Fae agreed. Unfolding the careful folds in the thick paper, he read;

_Dear Yero,_

_ Don't read this letter around that little farm girl. She doesn't need my angst. She needs to come and 'melt' me so we can get away. I'd also like to apologize for anything that happens to you, as I am desperate to get those shoes back. Every time I do something harmful to you, I will look even harder to turn you back to a human being._

_ Kiamo Ko has undergone some renovations, as all 53 and a half flying monkeys decided they needed to follow me home. The only reason there is a half is because one of them knocked up another one of them and the child is yet to be born. But I was blessed with some really talented monkeys that can find food and clean, as well as cook. _

_ I hope that you know that Boq is alive, and is probably stuck in the woods that are on the yellow brick road. He was trying to clear a path to Kiamo Ko so that he could kill me viciously, but it rained. That lion cub we rescued that one time is also going to be around the Emerald City, so if that animal shows up, let him come with you. I fear that I've done something horrible for his life, and so I need to repay him. He has become a great coward, so if he threatens to eat you, I promise not to cackle rather loudly._

_ Finally, I love you. Personally,_ _I think that Glinda's off her rocker if she thinks that you love her as much as you did in Shiz. So you know, I think about that night at the Ozdust ballroom a lot now that I'm separated from society, as that was my entrance into it. For the record though, no matter what happens, Glinda and I will always be friends. I love you, and if it happens that you're reading this at night, go take a gander at the moon._

_Love, _

_Fae._

If Fiyero had silver coin every time his non-existent heart began to beat faster than normal when Elphaba talked to him, or said that she loved him, his inheritance would have doubled in size. The lie that he had made for the little farm brat about wanting a brain more than anything else was all lie. He really wanted a heart so that he could love again. What good was having a brain when his lover had enough for two? That and he really wanted Elphaba back.

Running outside, he looked at the moon through the crooked tree branches that stretched out at the moon like hands that were trying to pick it out of the sky. Kind of like how people were trying to kill Fiyero's soul mate. She had done nothing wrong, other than steal the wizards broom and enchant it. Sure enough, there was a silhouette of Fae, on her stolen broom, in the moon, with her cape and hat on.

Fiyero gasped, love struck. She was flying around up there, being all happy and careless, because lately no one had been coming out at night. The faint glow of the fire that Dorothy had built in the little cottage must have caught her eye, because soon she was flying down into the trees. When Elp-haba had touched down on her broom, Fiyero ran at her. The pearly green skin glowed faintly, and sure enough, she was wearing a white t-shirt that she and Galinda made together for graduation at Shiz, and it was covered in messages written in green Ozzie pen. Fiyero looked at the handprint he had traced on her stomach, and how awkward it was for both of them. Then again, Avaric had asked if he could sign her boob. Red shorts were the explanation as to why she wasn't wearing her dress. That and the black leg-warmers.

"Yero." Fae whispered before pressing her soft lips onto his rough cloth. This had to be the most sincere sign of love ever. She didn't care about what other people though, and for those few hours they spent together that night watching the sunrise and softly talking, Fiyero was sure he couldn't be happier. Elphaba had told him that if she didn't have to go back to Kiamo Ko and make sure that the monkeys didn't use her microwave, she would have watched his entire journey and make sure that they didn't get killed. Sharing one last kiss, Fiyero felt something new in his heart that didn't exist.

He felt whole, and not like whole wheat.


End file.
